


Tea Time

by HomestuckEpilogueApologist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cowgirl Position, Distension, Doggy Style, Dragons, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Love Bites, Multi, Oral Sex, Overwhelmingly Horny Teenagers, Pre-Threesome, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckEpilogueApologist/pseuds/HomestuckEpilogueApologist
Summary: A Commission for Fire Emblem RPG Original Characters. After someone spikes their tea, Seris, Viola, and Tel don't have much choice other than to give each other a helping hand.
Kudos: 5





	Tea Time

One of the most commonly consumed liquids on the planet is tea. It ranks number three on the list of the world's most drank liquids. The creation and consumption of tea is seen as a traditional ritual in some countries. On an unrelated note, spiking a beverage with a substance is incredibly easy. All someone has to do is introduce the substance to the consumable while it's being prepared. For example, an aphrodisiac to a kettle of tea. This small lesson in spiking drinks will have no bearing on the rest of this piece.

Tel, Seris, and Viola had been together drinking tea. The space they occupied was populated by their respective sitting arrangements, a small table, a desk containing writing utensils, and a bed for resting. Silently, the three enjoyed their time away from any battle or deadly situations. However, despite the calm of the room, a tension was present. All three had been feeling the same thing, though none could rise from the challenge and acknowledge it. The silence would've killed them, had Seris not finally broken it. As innocently as possible for someone who was suffering from completely inappropriate arousal could, she asked how the others were feeling. 

"Uncomfortable." Is all Viola had said. Tel was slightly more descriptive, describing himself as "feeling like he swallowed coals". Seris concurred with both, and the three quickly began to fall back into their previous silence. It was incredibly short lived. The strange and budding mutual arousal wasn't going anywhere, as they were soon forced to acknowledge. Viola had said it outright first. "I'm sorry, but I'm basically ready to cum. Is no one else feeling like this?" Seris agreed, glad that she wasn't the odd one out. Tel nodded his head, too embarrassed to say it aloud. Their shared arousal outweighed any embarrassment, though, and it clearly showed.

Another burning question had arose, and once again none of the trio were prepared to ask it. They had all agreed to not touch their tea, however, which was a good (but useless) choice. They sat, silently brainstorming how to end their conditions, or to lower the tension. Viola had come to a conclusion first, and decided to share this conclusion. "So… you guys wanna help each other out a little?" She said, brushing her brown hair away from her face, a light blush visible on her cheeks. Seris, seeing this as both an opportunity to learn something new and end her affliction, agreed to platonically aid in the alleviation of their arousal.

Tel was shocked by their readiness to start fucking, and his own want to join in. However, he deliberated on it slightly. On one hand, he too felt a rising heat within him, which is a fancy way to say he had a throbbing erection. On the other hand, he was absolutely terrified of the outcome. He weighed the options for a moment. He decided to be the better man, and came to realize that they weren't in the proper mindset to enga- No, of course that's not what happened. Though he was worried, he too decided to take part in the activities to come. "Y-Yeah, that sounds… good." He says, sounding not entirely sure, but it's not like that's going to stop him.

Viola took her clothing off first, revealing her B-Cup breasts and light smatter of pubic hair. Seris dropped her white dress to the floor, her pale skin having rose undertones due to her excitement. Tel, not knowing entirely what to do and anxious to begin, moved behind Seris and began massaging her small breasts carefully. He tried to put some romance in by softly kissing her neck, and Viola would join in soon after, mostly to get herself riled up as well by planting kisses up Seris' thighs and stomach. They continued like that for some while, before Tel dropped his pants and revealed his admittedly impressive hard-on. The real festivities were set to begin, and they all awaited it.

In any other situation, Tel would be absolutely mortified, but this wasn't any other situation. Seris, as well, would be quite embarrassed, but her sexual drive was overriding it. Viola, being the only one comfortable while completely naked in any situation, took charge quickly. She directed Tel (the only one with a penis, a fact that will have no future bearing) towards the bed in the corner of the room. He sat down, wondering where it was going, before Viola guided Seris in front of him. She brought Seris to a kneeling position, and joined her a moment later. Tel, erection presented, didn't do much from there on. Viola grabbed hold of his member, beginning to slowly run her tongue up and down the shaft. Seris go the idea, quickly joining Viola in an assault on Tel's dick. 

Tel was a slightly amazed but mostly confused mess in seconds, absentmindedly moaning softly whenever the pair hit a sweet spot. Viola elected to get the process sped up a little, and every so often, would run her tongue all the way up and quickly push her mouth over Tel's length, it reaching past her uvula by about three inches. After pulling back off nearly as quickly as she took it in, she'd resume her relentless licking. Eventually, Seris would too occasionally try to take the entire thing into her mouth, usually failing. After the third or fourth time, Viola put her hand to the back of Seris' head, and pushed her all the way down. The slight gag caused Tel's dick to twitch slightly, signalling the encroaching climax. 

Viola suddenly pulled Seris off of him. She licked off the leaking precum before shoving the whole thing into her mouth and beginning to rapidly work it using her throat. Tel's moans became louder, his face red, as he gripped the sheets beneath him. The throb returned, and just as Seris began to feel left out, Viola pulled off yet again, and pushed Seris back into him. With some difficulty at first, she began the same throat fuck as Viola, being able to get to the hilt after a few seconds. The throbbing became as strong as ever, and just as Tel began to warn of his orgasm, Seris let it slip out of the grasp of her lips. Tel let loose, firing thick, ropey blasts onto the pair's faces as the pleasure enveloped him. After about ten seconds, he had stopped, heaving his chest slowly while the other two regained their breath.

Suddenly, a hand was pushing Tel back. His head hit the mattress, and he simply rested for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he saw Viola on her knees above his chest. She asked shakily if he was ready to continue. He only nodded. Seris climbed atop him as well, kneeling above his groin with Viola closer to his face. Not satisfied from the prior action and not caring about asking first as Viola had done, she grabbed the base of his previously engorged cock, and leveled it with her entrance. She slowly lowered, and is it went inside, a shiver ran through her and a groan escaped her. Viola lowered to Tel's mouth, and understanding well enough, he began a tongue attack of his own.

In time, Seris begins slowly moving her body up and down, grinding slowly as she works Tel's dick along her walls. Viola is in her own world, moaning and tensing her muscles whenever Tel explores his way through her pussy. She's getting Tel's face awfully wet, his rapid motions driven mostly by instinct, due to Seris' gyrations and sudden tightening. He begins to thrust upwards into her as she moves, causing both of their pleasure to gore monumentally. The trio work off their arousal with every movement, Tel working circles on Viola's clit every now and then and eliciting louder moan. He grows closer to another orgasm every second, the same true for Seris. As he grows ever closer, Tel's tongue lashings become stronger, and Viola starts practically pushing down on him. 

Seris begins taking him to the hilt, working back and forth before moving back up and forcing it all in again. Tel's telltale twitch and throb picks up once more, and Seris' walls tighten in response every time. Seris pushes down all the way, this time gripping Tel with her legs as her orgasm comes along with Tel's. Her rapid tensing causes him to cum once more, painting Seris' insides. Viola climaxes as well, falling to the side lest she become consumed by the pleasure and squeeze Tel's head apart with her knees accidentally. The three sat in the afterglow momentarily, before finding that all of them have remained not completely fulfilled. 

The silence falls over the room once again, and Tel begins to feel the weight of it. Worrying he's not satisfying either of them, he begins to sit up to leave. However, Viola stood first, bending herself over the table and spreading her thighs towards Tel. "C'mon, neither of us are anywhere near done. Get over here." She said playfully, shaking her ass back and forth to call Tel hither. His worries of inadequacy fade, and he complies, kneeling before her and grabbing her hips. In a move unprecedented however, he put the tip of his dick to her ass, and pushed to the base. Viola gasps, cumming slightly more due to the sudden and unexpected move. 

Tel begins to move slowly at first, working into a rhythm that simply does not do it. He thrusts even harder, pushing Viola forward every time he buries himself inside her. Seris, feeling bored and pouty that she's not getting plowed, gets an idea. She begins to cast a spell silently behind the other two, laughing vindictively (though not seriously) to herself. Tel gets into full swing, and reaches a hand around Viola's right leg, using two fingers to stimulate her clit once again, causing her mind to go fuzzy every so often. Tel gets less rhythmatic with his thrusts as he grows closer. Suddenly, he feels a tap at his shoulder. His attention is brought away from Viola, and to Seris, more specifically the fact that she was not sporting a cock herself, albeit on the smaller side. Seris got into position, and as Tel continued to thrust into Viola, Seris did the same to him before he could process the confusion and protest. 

Now a veritable fuck train, the three were in utter bliss. Seris was quite enjoying the sensation a dick have her, and the strange stimulation it caused Tel gave more power to his thrusts. Viola, being on the receiving end of two other people's kinetic energy, was losing her mind. All at once, all three became close to release around the same time. They all came in tandem, the two penis-advantaged of the group pushing in as deep impossible, Viola bracing herself on the table in front of them. Tel was too invested in the aftershocks of his orgasm to question his female friend having a penis, but something at the back of his mind was telling him it was probably the work of a Fuck Wizard.

When the afterglow had faded once again, and they had found that they still needed more, what were they to do? Even Viola had been out of ideas, but thankfully, Seris came to the rescue once again, with a slightly concerning proposition. She wanted to try something in her dragon form. Of course, being the horny motherfuckers they were, the other two allowed it. Seris quickly allowed her true power to shine through as her form twisted into that of her natural form, a large white-scaled dragon. Her arcane dick had transferred over as well, the size staying relevant to the last, however still being much bigger than a humans, at 24 inches in total and nearly eight inches in girth. 

The three reoriented themselves, moving furniture out of the way and getting into optimal positions. Viola was under Seris, with Tel behind her. Seris pushed her giant dick up against Viola's opening, slowly forcing inside and stretching Viola to the limit as she entered. A clear stomach distension made itself clear, and Viola breathed heavily as her walls molded to the shape of (relatively effeminate, to be specific) dragon cock. Tel wrapped his arms around Seris' tail, and pushed inside of her ass. Though large, Seris was tight in this form, and Tel's face showed his enjoyment clearly. Seris began to thrust, reaching past Viola's cervix as she did, only about a third of her length fully inside at the most. Tel did as well, gripped to the tail of the dragon. 

They got into a swift and rough rhythm, Viola braced against the floor as she was completely filled, and Seris putting all her energy behind her thrusts. Tel was doing the same, but on an understandably lower level. The trio were once again relieving their uncharacteristically strong libido with every thrust and throb. As Seris grew close to cumming, her own member began to throb slightly, even Tel being able to feel them. Tel's telltale twitch also began, a group orgasm as imminent as it was desired. Tel gripped the tail harder, pulling out and allowing the last of his seed to spill out and onto Seris' ass. Seris thrusted one last time, burying seventeen inches of her cock into Viola and hitting the back of her womb, flooding her with mystical and hopefully infertile semen, Viola's orgasm causing her to tighten and create a seal trapping in the love custard. 

Seris transformed back into a human, her Magic Johnson slipping out and causing a draconian amount of cum to flow out of Viola. Tel collapsed atop the two, drained of energy and satisfied as far as he could tell. The other two concurred, too exhausted to do much themselves other than lie in a heap of entangled limbs and sweat. Tel kissed Seris on the forehead, managing to wrap his arms around her and having them sandwiched between her and Viola. They simply sat like that for quite a while, before they regained their strength and sat up. They momentarily gawked at the absolute mess they had created, before silence fell once again. They had all come to the same conclusion, yet no one had the heart to say anything due to the sexual confidence fading. However, despite the quiet, they all knew the same thing:

They had to get more of that tea.


End file.
